wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 39 (Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!)/Transcript
Jeff: Hi, everyone. (with others) We're the Wiggles. (himself) I'm Jeff. Greg: I'm Greg. Murray: I'm Murray. Anthony: I'm Anthony (holding a chicken to eat) and it's time for a snack. Murray: Anthony, no time for that. It's time for a song on... (with others wiggling their fingers) Network Wiggles. (Shot transition to the Song:Bit By Bit (We're Building A Set) A scene while the Greg is looking at the construction paper) Greg: (singing) There's such a mess in this old TV set. (Captain Feathersword pushes a cart & stubbed Greg's toe until he sings in a high note) We need another one built real quick. Why don't we build it together? It could be the best one, YEAH! We'll build it (with The Other Wiggles singing) bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. You can help us build it, too. We need your help to build it, too. Greg: (singing) We can't build this on our own. We need your help. Let's build it together. Building a set for a TV show. Place one block on another. Come on let's go. We'll build it (with The Other Wiggles singing) bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. You can help us build it, too. We need your help to build it, too. Greg: (singing) Let's make it bright and colorful Pull up the curtain some ribbon, it's cool. The floor is dusty. Let's give it a sweep. Place the rubbish together on a rubbish heat. We'll build it (with The Other Wiggles singing) bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. You can help us build it, too. We need your help to build it, too. Greg: (singing) Now the set is looking great. Anything left? Let's concentrate. Anthony: (Anthony is using a megaphone to talk to Murray, Jeff & Greg since they have to work together) Testing one, two, an announcement, everybody. There's a few more spaces to fill. Put them all near the window sill. That's it, near the window sill. Wiggles: (singing) Bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. You can help us build it, too. We need your help to build it, too. Wiggles: (singing) Bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. You can help us build it, too. We need your help to build it, too. Wiggles: (singing) Bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. (A director man is holding a construction paper it shows The Wiggles in a TV studio in a cartoon form & then he puts it down while it's finished since The Wiggles are waving each other since we built it together then shot transition to a cartoon picture of Greg while the News Theme plays in the background then it fades to Greg talking about Dorothy at the park feeding those bread crumbs to the ducks with these kids at the wildlife) Greg: Hello, and welcome to Network Wiggles News. Our lead story today takes us to the river where Dorothy the Dinosaur is meeting some of the local wildlife. Dorothy, are you there? (Shot transition to Dorothy holding a microphone to interview about our wildlife talking to the ducks) Dorothy: (holding a news microphone) Thank you, Greg. And hello, everybody! We're by the river and we're going to see what's here today. Perhaps we could feed the ducks. I wonder how ducks learn to swim. Boy: Um, the mum taught them on the first lesson. And they start swimming themself. Dorothy: What do they do with their legs? Girl #1: Um.... they paddle with their arms, and swim with their legs at the same time. Boy: But there's some ducks and they have something what goes over their head like a round, diamond thing and it's orange. Dorothy: Where do they go to sleep, do you think? Boy: Um, they go.... they make a little nest and lay there. Girl #2: I think they make a nest out of sticks. Then they lay the eggs. (giggle with the other girl) Then the baby.... The mum and the daddy comes then the eggs crack open and there are the baby eggs! Dorothy: Can ducks fly? Girl #2: They can fly, but then they just drop on the ground and then they go flutter-flutter. Dorothy: A river is a wonderful place to visit. But now it's back to you, Greg. 'Bye! (Shot transition to Greg holding their rubber duckie toy to make their quacking & high pitched sounds) Greg: Quack, quack, quack, quack. Oh, boy, this is yummy food, Greg. (He squeaks with his duckie toy then he speaks normal until) Oh, uh, thank you. Great report there, Dorothy. Excellent. Well done. And now it's time for the weather with our good friend Captain Feathersword. Captain Feathersword: (holding his weathersword) Thanks, Greg. Hoo-hoo! Ahoy there, me hearties! Ho, ho, ho. Well, after today's torrential storms, tomorrow will see us with a deluge of ducks. A deluge of ducks? That can't be right, can it? Arghh! (Song:Weather, Weather, Weather then a deluge of ducks quacking while falling through the sky & landed down to the ground then he fell down) All: (singing) Weather, weather, weather Weather, weather, weather Captain Feathersword: Back to you, Greg. Greg: Well, looks like the weather's not all that it's "quacked" up to be, hey? (He laughs holding his deluge of duck toy it translates to a boy making a funny looking thing) Now it's time for the sports reports where we take a look at a relay race. Take it away. (Shot transition to the Wiggly Friends are going to have a relay race while someone is shooting a gun to start when Captain chasing Henry) Captain Feathersword: Henry! Henry, wait! That's my sword! It's not my baton. Henry! Henry! Announcer: The relay race! Captain Feathersword: Henry, slow down. Henry, it's my sword! Henry: (He's giving the baton to Dorothy) I'm winning, I'm winning! Captain Feathersword: Oh! Oh. (He pants since he can't run fast enough) Oh, Henry, it's not a bat.... Oh, no, not Dorothy! Announcer: And now Dorothy's running with the baton. Dorothy: I've got it, thanks, Henry. Here I go. Captain Feathersword: Dorothy! Hey! Oh. Dorothy: (She's giving the baton to Wags) There you are, Wags. (Wags barks) Announcer: Now it's over to Wags. The relay race! And he's away! Captain Feathersword: Wags! (He's chasing Wags) Wags! Dorothy: Go, Wags. Henry: Run, Wags, run! Captain Feathersword: Oh, that's my feathersword! Wags! Wait! Wait! (Wags barks as he runs then shot transition to Captain Feathersword is running around in circle with Greg holding a feathersword) Captain Feathersword: That's my feathersword, Greg. Greg: Yeah, I know, I know. Captain Feathersword: Give me that! Greg: Well, that's all we've got time for today on Network Wiggles News. Until next time, keep on running! (Captain Feathersword giggles as they both chasing around then it translates to a girl pointing a thumb up until shot translates to a cartoon picture of Murray while the Music With Murray then it translates to Murray, Jeff & the kids are gonna teach how to make their big & small sounds) Anthony, Jeff & Greg: (singing) Mu-mu-music with Murray Greg: (singing) Yes, everyone Murray: Hi, everyone. Welcome to Music with Murray. Jeff's here again and he's playing his keyboard. It's great fun. And we've got our friends here and they're going to do some movement today. And we're going to have big sounds and little sounds. When we hear the big sounds, we're going to do big, big movements. Jeff's going to do some giant, giant, big sounds and then he's going to some little sounds and we're going to make little movements. And I think we might start. Jeff, can we hear a big sound first? Jeff: A big sound? (He is playing a bluesy loud music) Murray: Oh, that's a big sound. Yeah, I like that. And can we hear a little sound? (Jeff's playing a delicate bluesy soft music) Murray: Oh, that's a little sound, isn't it? I like that. Why don't we all stand up? Let's stand up and do some movement. Here we go. Come on. Oh, we're back to the big sound. Oh. (Jeff is playing on the keyboard to make a big bluesy sound to make the kids get up & do some movements with Murray) Murray: Now, when it changes, make sure we change our movements. (Jeff is playing on the keyboard to make a soft bluesy sound to make the kids get down & do some movements) Murray: Oh! That's it. Wonderful. (giggles) You can do it at home if you like. It's fun. Jeff's going to change without even telling us. (Jeff is playing on the keyboard to make a loud bluesy sound to make the kids stand up & do some movements) Murray: Whoa! We're giants. (Jeff is playing on the keyboard to make a soft bluesy sound again to make the kids get down & do some movements again) Murray: Ooh! Come on, come on, it's back to the little one. (Jeff is playing on the keyboard to make a loud bluesy sound again to make the kids stand up & do some movements again) Murray: Big! Big again. It's great fun moving to music on Music with Murray. We'll see you next time. 'Bye, everyone! Anthony, Jeff & Greg: (singing) Mu-mu-music with Murray Greg: (singing) Yes, everyone (Shot transition to cartoon picture of the Wiggles in it when Joseph Field & Dominic Field are making their announcement to solve the problem about wallaby was tired) Joseph Field: And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement. Girl: Bored? Got nothing to do? Nothing of great interest around? Then yawn. (Wallaby yawns.) Girl: This is been a Wiggle tip brought to you by Network Wiggles. (Shot transition to the Song:Where's Jeff? A scene where Jeff's falling asleep in different places.) Joseph: (offscreen) Can you help The Wiggles find Jeff? Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Anthony: (singing) Is he sleeping outside? Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Murray: (singing) Has he gone for a ride? Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Murray & Anthony: (singing) Is he in the countryside? Greg: (singing) Looky, looky, looky, looky Murray: (singing) Why yi yi yi Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Anthony: (singing) Is he sleeping inside? Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Murray: (singing) Is he still on his ride? Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Murray & Anthony: (singing) You know, he's nowhere in sight Greg: (singing) Looky, looky, looky, looky Murray: (singing) Why yi yi yi Greg: (singing) Looky, looky here Looky, looky there Looky, looky, looky, looky Looky everywhere Looky, looky here Looky, looky there Looky, looky, looky, Murray: (singing) Why yi yi yi Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Anthony: (singing) Is he sleeping outside? Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Murray: (singing) Has he gone for a ride? Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Murray & Anthony: (singing) Is he in the countryside? Greg: (singing) Looky, looky, looky, looky Murray: (singing) Why yi yi yi Greg: (singing) Looky, looky here Looky, looky there Looky, looky, looky, looky Looky everywhere Looky, looky here Looky, looky there Looky, looky, looky, Murray: (singing) Why yi yi yi Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Anthony: (singing) Is he sleeping outside? Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Murray: (singing) Has he gone for a ride? Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Murray & Anthony: (singing) Is he in the countryside? Greg: (singing) Looky, looky, looky, looky Murray: (singing) Why yi yi yi Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Anthony: (singing) Is he sleeping inside? Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Murray: (singing) Is he still on his ride? Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Murray & Anthony: (singing) You know, he's nowhere in sight Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Where's Jeff? Where's Jeff? Where's Jeff? Where's Jeff? Where's Jeff? (Shot transition to the end credits are rolling while Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! instrumental track plays in the background to a scene where Murray, Anthony & Greg are waving to the left side except Jeff is waving to the right side then it translates to the Wiggles having a great time at Network Wiggles) Anthony: Well, everybody, it's been lots of fun here today at Network Wiggles. Hope to see you again sometime. Bye-bye! Murray: 'Bye! (Camera closing transition to the endboard is shown with a purple background) Category:Transcripts Category:2002 Category:Finished Transcripts